CRAZY in Love
by PsychosLiveOn-WWErox
Summary: Victoria is in love with Kane. But she still has her 'Boyfriend' Steven Richards to deal with. Chapter 5 Up Finally R&R !ok read now!
1. Feelings

{Title}- CRAZY in Love 

{author}-PsychosLiveOn-WWErox

{email}- FutureWWEdiva_PsychoPyro@hotmail.com (feel free to email me or add me to your Msn Messenger )

{Rating)- PG-13 (soon may be R)

{Pairing}- Victoria/Kane

{Disclaimer}- I don't own WWE or any of these wrestlers that I use in my story. I am not Vincent Kennedy McMahon DAMN IT *Lightning appears* 

{Author Notes}- This story is pretty much Victoria's thoughts in first person.

This story has NOTHING to do with that dumb ass song by that ugly chick that left that "Destinys Baby's" or something, singing group. I hate that song, but I thought the title would fit the story. 

Please review. Good or bad I don't really care, suggestions are welcome just don't be an asshole.

Oh yeah, this message is for you know who you are: Dan you are still my bitch! (just wanted to get that off my chest)

Now onto the Fic…

~§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§~ 

I sit in my locker room watching Kane destroy helpless Shane McMahon. I smile to myself. I have been watching Kane very closely ever since he unleashed the "monster" from inside him. I always knew it was in him.

Kane always had seemed like he was hiding something, besides his face, and now the world and myself know what it was. It was his dark and evil core. It was all of the anger and frustration that was eating him alive from his insides out. But now the true Kane is here. You can call him a man or a monster, I prefer man (Kane is _defiantly_ a man), but whatever you call him just know that the real demon named Kane is here and I absolutely love it. 

I plan on talking to Kane tonight after his match, and convincing him what a great team we would make, in and out of the ring. We would be perfect for each other. We both get called crazy by those who don't understand us, we both live to inflict pain on others and we both have, I guess you could say _twisted_ minds. 

"Victoria!" My thoughts are interrupted as I hear my 'boyfriend' call for me from out in the hallway until he busts through the door.

"Victoria, There you are, I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Stevie I have been in the locker room the entire time" Wow he is an idiot 

"Oh yeah I should of known that. Anyways," He began until he relized who I was watching wrestle on T.V.

"Why are you watching that Kane guy again. It seems like you have been paying very close attention to him lately."

"I'm just watching Raw, its not a big deal. Don't make it out to be some big thing." Poor gullible idiot he'd believe anything I'd say.

"Ok then lets get going to the hotel"

"NO!" I lash out. "I mean, no let me just finish watching Raw, you go." I say much more calmly.

"Be we're supposed to play lonely robber gets caught by the frisky police officer" Steven whined referring to a sexual game that just about makes me sick.

"Stevie I never agreed to that, now just go and take my bags with you!" 

"Ok Vic, but I'll be waiting" Steven says with a wink and a smile as he left. I cringe. Finally he's gone. 

A lot of people notice how bitchy and domineering I am towards Steven and wonder why I'm with him. Its simple really, everybody needs someone to fuck. But soon enough Kane will be that someone and little Stevie will be out of the picture.

I rushed out of my locker room as soon as Kane's match was over. I search for Kane every where. Where the hell is he? I know who can help me find Kane. I go to the General Manager's Office and barge in. 

"Haven't you ever heard of kn," Eric Bishoff starts but stops when he realizes its me. "Oh Victoria its only you, sorry. Now what can I do for you?"

"Do you know where I could find Kane?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he went to his hotel room, why?"

"I just need to talk to him, Thanks" I say as I'm about to leave, but Eric grabs my arm.

"Wait a second, I gave you what you wanted , now give me what I want." I obviously realize what Eric wants but I'm sure as hell not giving it to him. 

"Oh Eric you know I'd love to give you what you want but I really need to talk to Kane, it's about business, maybe another time."

"Well I know business is really important so ok we'll _defiantly_ do this another time" He lets go of my arm and I leave without another word. Bishoff makes me sick, but I had to lie, he is the one who has the power to give me title shots, and the matches that I want. Not to mention he signs my pay check and has the power to fire me. But I would never screw Eric. I quickly get these disturbing thoughts out of my head as I head to the hotel.

I remember seeing Kane going into his hotel room today before Raw as I was trying to find my hotel room, and I memorized his room number, 427. I arrive at the hotel and quickly get in the elevator and press the button to take me to Kane's floor. 

"Why is this damn elevator taking so fucking long." I scream as I kick the elevator wall. A little old lady, who is also in this damn elevator, stares at me and seems terrified by me. I just flash her a wicked smile as finally the elevator doors open at the floor I had been waiting for. I step out and walk to the door that reads 427. 

~§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§~ 

{A/N} Ok this is all I'm writing for now, review and tell me if I should continue or how I could improve


	2. She tells Him

{Title}- CRAZY in Love 

{Author}-PsychosLiveOn-WWErox a.k.a. Brittany

{Chapter}- 2 / ? 

{Rating)- PG-13 (soon may be R)

{Pairing}- Victoria/Kane

{Email}- FutureWWEdiva_PsychoPyro@hotmail.com (feel free to email me or add me to your Msn Messenger )

{Disclaimer}- I don't own WWE or any of these wrestlers that I use in my story. I am not 

Vincent Kennedy McMahon DAMN IT *Lightning appears* 

{Author Notes}- Thanks to the two people that reviewed, at least I know two people are reading this story. 

Please review. Good or bad I don't really care, suggestions are welcome just don't be an asshole.

Now onto Chapter 2...

~§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§~ 

I hesitate to knock at first. But its now or never right? I take a deep breath and knock lightly. I wait for a couple seconds. I don't think her heard me, so I knock again a little bit louder.

"What?!" I hear him yell.

"Kane its Victoria, I need to talk to you." I reply. I hear him fiddling with the locks, then watch as he appears through his dark room.

"Come in." He said as he fully opens the door. I walk in to the pitch black room and bumped into a chair. 

"So what do you want?" Kane asks with a bothered tone as he flicks on a light. 

"Kane I've been watching you. I've observed how you've been acted, with the whole setting JR on fire and pretty much blowing up Shane's testicles-" Kane cuts me off before a could say anymore

"You came here to make fun of you didn't you!?" Kane shouts. This might be more difficult then I expected.

"No Kane, I understand everything about you. People make fun off me too. They call me crazy, they say I'm demented and messed up in the head. But I truly get you. People call you insane because they don't understand. But I understand." I take a deep breath before continuing, "I think you and I should become partners. Just think about it, we could seek revenge on all those who had made fun of us. We could even dominate the entire WWE."

"What? You don't think I could dominate on my own?"

"I know you could but I think it would make sense for us two, the two people who everyone doesn't understand, to join together. Just think about it Kane and talk to me when you decide." I take out a piece of paper and a pen and write down my cell phone number and hand it to Kane. I walk out of his hotel room with out another word.

Damn it, I was hoping he would just agree to it, not make everything so difficult. I have to be patient. I always get what I want, and Kane will be mine soon enough. I find my hotel room, 403, witch happens to be on the same floor as Kane's. How convenient. I pull out my key card and put it in the slot. 

I enter the room and find Stevie asleep. Thank God. I really don't feel like playing one of his dumb ass sexual role playing games. There is no way I'm going to be able to sleep so I decide to take a shower. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water until it's perfect. I removed my clothes and stepped into the shower.

Poor, poor Stevie. He actually thinks I love him. He thinks I want to be with him and spend my life with him. What and idiot. I cant believe he doesn't see how much I cant stand him. I think to myself as I wash my body. Anyone with half a brain could tell I adore Kane. Oh wait I forgot Stevie doesn't have a brain. I chuckle to myself. I take some shampoo and rub it through my long hair. I can't wait until I have Kane. I know he wants me too. 

I rinse the soap off of my body and the shampoo out of my hair. Then turn the water off. I reach for a towel and wrap it around my body and step out of the shower. I guess i better get to bed, considering I have to get up at 5 in the morning to drive to the next city for the Raw House Shows. I slip on a T-Shirt and some panties after drying my self off and slip into bed next to Steven. I fall into a deep sleep.

~I'm walking backstage with my newly won woman's title. Soon Kane joins me with his World Heavyweight Title. We head to the ring to make our announcement. My entrance music hits and Kane and I walk down the ramp and into the right. I get a microphone and begin speaking to the audience and all of the wrestlers in the back.

"I'm sure all of you have noticed that Kane and I are a couple now. The two most dominating people this company has ever seen. Last week I devastated all you little fans by ending Trish Stratus' career. I'm sure that after that broken neck i gave her she wont be coming back." I hand the mic to Kane

"And last week i crippled Shane McMahon, we all know he won't be walking ever again. Vince Victoria and I are taking over the WWE and there isn't anything you can do about it. We will seek revenge on all of you who had mad fun of us. We will rule this lousy federation. This company will be ours!" Kane and I engage in a rough passionate kiss in the middle of the ring.~

I sit straight up in my bed. 

"Damn It! It was just a dream!" I yell as i pound on the mattress witch wakes up Stevie a bit.

~§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§~ 

Ok I know I stopped the chapter in a really stupid place but I don't feel like typing anymore, so oh well. If you find any mistakes please tell me about them. I don't feel like proofreading either.

*gets down on knees and begs* Please Please Please Review!!!


	3. Why Does everyone call the cell phone?

{Title}- CRAZY in Love  
  
{Author}-PsychosLiveOn-WWErox a.k.a. Brittany  
  
{Chapter}- 3 / ?  
  
{Rating)- PG-13 (soon may be R)  
  
{Pairing}- Victoria/Kane  
  
{Email}- FutureWWEdiva_PsychoPyro@hotmail.com (feel free to email me or add me to your Msn Messenger )  
  
{Disclaimer}- I don't own WWE or any of these wrestlers that I use in my story. I am not Vincent Kennedy McMahon DAMN IT *Lightning appears*  
  
{Author Notes}- Thanks for the reviews! And I think I might be changing the genre of this story to Angst/Romance because I have thought of tons of ideas but they are all kind of gruesome. I'm not sure what I'm doing with this story yet but it will most likely be changed to 'R'.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update, school has been hectic, home life has been hectic and I have been lazy. I'm going to try to update much more like once a week.  
  
Please review. Good or bad I don't really care, suggestions are welcome just don't be an asshole.  
  
Now onto Chapter 3...  
  
~§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§~  
  
I'm taking a nice long walk, around the block by my house in San Bernardino, California. I've been a bit stressed out and now I finally have a couple days off. It has been about a month since the night I spoke to Kane in his hotel room. He hasn't called but I'm sure its only because he's been busy. He has a lot going on right now so I can't really blame him. After the limo incident and now his ambulance match against Shane McMahon how could he even find some time to call me? But after Kane murders Shane at Survivor Series he will have all the time in the world for me.  
  
Another thing I'm thinking about as I walk slowly, is how recently on Raw Kane said he has no human emotions. I know that's not true. He can feel love. Love for me. Love is an emotion right? I know he wants me even though he doesn't say it. Everyone knows that Kane doesn't do well with expressing emotions, and that's my explanation on why Kane and I aren't together. Kane is just confused.  
  
My peaceful walk comes to an end as I unlock the door to my home and walk into my large house. I hear my cell phone beeping signaling that I have new messages. Its Kane! I know it is, he final called me! I rush to the phone and pick it up and enter the code to get to my voicemail. The message plays.  
  
"Hey baby its your Stevie bear, I called your home phone and you didn't answer and now your not answering your cell. Are you ok? Where are you?! Are you hurt?! Call me as soon as you get this message! I'm so worried! I love you honey."  
  
Damn him. Here I am waiting for the phone call from the love of my life, and instead of Kane, I get brainless and paranoid Steven. He ruins everything. I can't wait until I just get rid of him. I'm going to be sure to dump him in person too so I can see the torn look on his face. I can't wait to break his weak little heart. It is going to take all of my strength not to snicker at him from seeing his pain. Screw that, I'll laugh right there in his face.  
  
He worships the ground I walk on it will completely destroy him when I leave. I'll watch him cry, and watch him beg for me to come back to him. My thoughts are interrupted as my cell phone rings. Why does everyone call my cell? I scan the Caller I.D. and all it says is 'Unavailable' so I answer anyways.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Vikki, baby. Why haven't you called me I was so worried. I-" Oh great it's Steven he must have blocked his number or something. And I fucking hate it when he calls me Vikki.  
  
"Stevie I really can't talk now, I'm busy." I cut him off, and lie. I really don't feel like talking to him.  
  
"But-" Before he could finish I hang up the phone until the phone rings again, and again came up as 'Unavailable', but I'm not sure what Kane's number will come up as so I answer.  
  
"Honey, I think you accidentally hung up on me." Steven says before I can even say hello.  
  
"I told you I can't talk, now leave me alone!"  
  
"Oh you seem grouchy, maybe you should take a nap or something." Steven suggests this to me so I growl and hang up the phone. The phone rings once again and it comes up 'Unavailable' on my Caller I.D. Ok that's it, I'm gonna bitch Steven out.  
  
"Steven, I fucking told you I don't want to talk! Now stop calling me you dumb ass!" I answer the phone pissed off as can be.  
  
"Um this isn't Steven" I clearly recognize the voice as Kane's. Wow I messed up.  
  
"Kane I'm so sorry, I'm having a bit of a bug problem, so don't mind that." I try to apologize.  
  
"Victoria I'm calling about your offer, about us becoming a team, well it sounds like a good idea. You'll be backstage at Survivor Series right?"  
  
"Yes." I say. I can barely hold in my excitement.  
  
"Good, after my match with Shane come find my locker room. We will work out the details of our 'partnership' then."  
  
"That will be perfect, Kane. You have made the right choice about letting me have the honor of being your partner."  
  
"Just be there." That's the last thing his beautiful throat lets out before hanging up. I am so ecstatic. I wasn't expected his call for a few more days. Now all I have to do is break up with that loser Steven.  
  
~§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§~  
  
Ok I'm tired of typing again, How was this chapter? There are going to be lots of twists coming up in the next couple chapters. Well that depends on which direction I decided to go with the story. Oh Well you'll just have to read. NOW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
I live Fire.. A lot o.O 


	4. Mmm Tasty

{Title}- CRAZY in Love  
  
{Author}-PsychosLiveOn-WWErox a.k.a. Brittany  
  
{Chapter}- 4 / ?  
  
{Rating)- PG-13 (soon R)  
  
{Pairing}- Victoria/Kane  
  
{Email}- FutureWWEdiva_PsychoPyro@hotmail.com (feel free to email me or add me to your Msn Messenger )  
  
{Disclaimer}- I don't own WWE or any of these wrestlers that I use in my story. I am not Vincent Kennedy McMahon DAMN IT *Lightning appears*  
  
{Author Notes}- Thanks For the reviews everyone! Ok this story is DEFINATLY going to change to 'R' soon for gruesome stuff, Also changing from Drama/Romance to Angst/Romance soon. Not gonna tell you why though. You're just gonna have to read.  
  
Ok sorry again for the long wait again! I have been grounded so I couldn't get on the computer. (So much for updating once a week) And I've also been thinking up some new ideas. Oh and School Sucks! During The Thanksgiving Break, I'm going to type all my chapters so all I have to do is upload them.  
  
Please review. Good or bad I don't really care, suggestions are welcome just don't be an asshole.  
  
Now onto Chapter 4...  
  
~§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§~  
  
I am headed to Kane's locker room. It's a good thing I got rid of Stevie for the night. Kane's Survivor Series match seems like it will be over quickly. My monster is tearing Shane McMahon apart. What my baby is doing to Shane-O-Mac out there is just an example of what is going to happen to all those people who made fun of us. Once we take over everyone who laughed at us will be demolished. I approach the door that reads 'Kane' and slowly turn the handle. Luckily he left it unlocked. As I walk in I immediately smell him. This room is filled with his manly scent. I breathe in deeply.  
  
Once I am released from my 'trance' I shut the locker room door and turn on the television set that is sitting in the corner. I pull up a steal folding chair and sit close to the T.V. monitor. The first image I see on the screen is Kane tomb stoning Shane. I squeal with delight as I watch the lifeless McMahon being tossed into the back of the ambulance and the doors slam shut. A huge grin appears on my face. My baby has won, and now its only a matter of minutes until I come face to face with my beloved one again. I am becoming very anxious. I am not a very patient person. But come on how long does it take to walk up a ramp, backstage, then into your locker room?  
  
OK I can't take this anymore, so I stand up and begin pacing. I am starting to get frustrated even though it has only been less than 5 minutes since the end of the match. I see the door handle turning. It's Kane finally. I see the door open then Kane appear from behind it. I noticed the blood still on his lips from his brutal fight. Oh how I want to taste that blood. But now I see a surprised look on the Big Red Machine's face. Did he forget that I would be waiting for him?  
  
"Oh Victoria you're here because...?" I sense the confusion in his tone, so I finish the sentence for him.  
  
"I'm here to talk about our partnership, remember?"  
  
"Yes I know I just wasn't expecting you to actually go though with this. I thought you'd realize what a horrible and disgusting monster you were dealing with." I sense disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Oh Kane, your not horrible nor disgusting, but yes you are a monster. And that's not a bad thing." I hesitate before speaking again "But we should get down to business." We both sit in steal folding chairs facing each other. Kane begins.  
  
"You seem to be the only person who-who understands my pain, and" I notice him struggling with every word. "And that's why I-I agreed to this. I can't trust anyone. And I still don't quite trust you but-" Kane says  
  
"But there is no reason for you not to trust me." I get up from my chair and stand behind him. I place my hand on his massive shoulders and begin massaging. At first he flinches from my touch but then relaxes. I continue speaking. "You understand me, I understand you. We feel each others pain." I start rubbing harder. "We can take over..." I crouch down so my mouth is very close to his ear. And I whisper. "together." I bring my mouth closer and bite his ear lobe, lightly at first, but then I clamp down harder. I release as he speaks.  
  
"I like how that sounds." He replies in a husky voice. He seems to be much more comfortable now. I walk in front of him, and lean close to his face, I can feel his breath. I see there is fresh blood coming out of the small cut on his lip. With one swift movement, I lick his lip clean.  
  
"Mmmm, Tasty." Kane gives me a grin, but then his eyes dart to the television.  
  
"Oh Vic, I got to go, I promised I'd help some one with something, I have to go NOW, We can finish talking tomorrow, I'll call you." Kane hurriedly rushes out the door. What the hell was that all about? I turn my attention to the TV screen to see what made him leave. Ok it was the Undertaker/Vince McMahon Buried Alive match, so what? Oh wait it totally slipped my mind, Undertaker was his brother. He couldn't be helping his brother! Could he? I return my attention to the match, and now Kane was there. Where the hell did he come from? I really need to start paying attention. But it wasn't his brother who he was helping, it was Vince!  
  
No, This is all wrong! I thought he understood how we are supposed to take over the WWE, not help out the boss! No, No, No! One day of being partners and he already had done something wrong.  
  
~§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§~  
  
Ok I'm sleepy. Me? Tired? NEVER! Um yeah ok I'm going to stop now. I'll have more up as soon as possible. R&R everyone! 


	5. Why won't he understand?

{Title}- CRAZY in Love  
  
{Author}- PsychosLiveOn-WWErox a.k.a Brittany  
  
{Chapter}- 5/?  
  
{Rating}- PG-13 (soon to be R)  
  
{Pairing}-Victoria/Steven Richards-Victoria/Kane  
  
{Email}-FutureWWEdiva_PsychoPyro@hotmail.com  
  
{Disclaimer}- I don't own any of the wrestlers used in this story. I am not Vincent Kennedy McMahon DAMN IT! *Lightning appears*  
  
{Author's Notes}- I hope you guys haven't forgotten about my story. No matter what I am going to update once a week. No more of this update once a month stuff.  
  
Please Review, Good Or Bad, I don't really care just don't be an asshole.  
  
Enjoy Chapter 5...  
  
~§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§-¦-§~  
  
Kane had called me, just as he said he would, the Monday after Survivor series. He explained to me how he wasn't helping Vince McMahon, he was just getting rid of his brother, the Undertaker. Which I can understand. He buried his own brother alive. His brother had always stood in his way, and Kane never wanted anything to do with him. You get rid of people you don't want around.  
  
Kane still hesitates when he speaks to me, it is obvious he still doesn't trust me even though we have been official partners, for about 2 weeks. We have been trying to start on our planning on how we are going to get our revenge on those people who had made fun of us, but its hard when he won't open up to me. I don't know what he wants to do because he won't tell me. I plan on making him open up to me real fast.  
  
I still haven't broken up with Stevie. I've kept him around basically for a laugh, he amuses me, plus its hard to let go of a 'slave'. Would you want to just get rid of someone who does anything you want whenever you want? Well I have Kane now, and he is all I need, so I plan on leaving Steven as soon as we get to the next hotel that I am driving to.  
  
Usually I would have just made Stevie drive but since we decided to drive at night I wanted to drive, you can just feel alone with your own thoughts because there is hardly any other cars on the freeway. It is about 4:30 in the morning I don't need any sleep. I look over at Stevie sleeping in the passenger seat next to me. He is so clueless, and childlike. Oblivious to all that is bad. He doesn't even realize that I control him, and in only a few hours I will destroy his life.  
  
I haven't had an 'intimate moment' with Kane since backstage at Survivor Series. But I can still taste his coppery blood on my tongue. Once I get Kane to trust me we will have many more 'moments'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walk into our hotel room with Stevie following close behind carrying our bags. This is it, time to rip his heart out. Steven sits on the bed, out of breath from carrying our luggage so far. I sit next to him.  
  
"Stevie, there is something we need to talk about," I say as I try to keep the smile off my face.  
  
"Ok Vikki, what is it?" He has no idea, this is going to come as a big slap to the face for him.  
  
"It's over,"  
  
"What's over?"  
  
"Us, I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm breaking up with you." I make it very clear but he still just sits there with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh Vic, you are such a kidder."  
  
"No, I'm not kidding. I don't love you." Why won't he understand this?  
  
"You are too funny Victoria. But come on lets head to the gym." He says as he tries to take my hand.  
  
"No!" I say sternly, and snatch my hand away. "Its Over!" I am pretty much scream at the top of my lungs. How do I get this through to him?  
  
"Oh baby, all that driving made you exhausted. How about you stay hear and get some rest, while I go to the gym?"  
  
"No, Steven I-" He cuts me off.  
  
"Oh that's right, you don't sleep much, that's not healthy honey, but if you don't want to sleep you could just take a nice hot bath."  
  
"NO! I-" He cuts me off once again.  
  
"It's okay babe, you can go to the gym later, you'll have plenty of time. But I'm gonna go so you can sleep. I'll see you later, I love you!" He says as he kisses my forehead and leaves out the door and shuts it behind him.  
  
What the hell? Why doesn't he understand that I despise him? That I want nothing to do with him? That I hate him? I have a feeling this is going to be difficult. It is always difficult trying to explain things to a moron. But no matter what, I will be with Kane, and only Kane. I must be faithful to my monster. 


End file.
